


The Protector's

by MorphaNate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Severus Snape, Good Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kitsune Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Powerful Harry, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slytherin Harry Potter, Young Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphaNate/pseuds/MorphaNate
Summary: Harry has been abused by his uncle, aunt and cousin so much that he thinks that is what his life is always going to be. When one day out in the garden a creature comes to give Harry his first ever gift. It is a very special gift and will help save Young Harry in more ways than one. Helping him to escape the abuse and into the arms of the man (and later men) fated to care and protect him. Protect him from people in the Light hiding in the shadows who plan to do him and the whole world harm.I suck at summaries, I'm sorry.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy & Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Comments: 22
Kudos: 503





	1. Get Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Just pre-warning, I plan to take this story into a multi-paring of Harry/Severus/Tom/Lucius. I'll be updating the tags as time goes on, just not sure if I'll have them like that in this story or a sequel.  
> So that means that kinda underage stuff will be happening, not entirely too sure how much as of yet, won't be that young though.  
> Please let me know if you think any other tags should be added, or if the rating should be different. Wasn't too sure about where this would land exactly.
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy.

Every part of his body flared in pain as he reached his arm out to dig in his aunts garden, desperately trying to ensure that the tulips survived this time. He doesn't want to be punished like he was when they died last season. With the way he is feeling now, he doesn't think he could survive his normal beatings from his cousin, let alone the extra his aunt would give him. 

A small cry makes it past his clenched teeth, as a sharp pain stabs through his chest. He thinks one of his ribs was broken when his uncle stomped on him after he was tripped by his cousin during breakfast. He was just glad that he wasn't holding any food then, even if it still meant he would not be eating again today. With the pain he is feeling now, he doubts it would have stayed down for long anyway.

So focused on his work and pain, he doesn't notice piercing blue eyes watching through the fence. Nor as a red blur clears it easily, landing softly not too far away from him. 

He turns his head towards it though, when a prickling sensation is felt across his body. Wide green eyes taking in the image of a red fox that appears to be slightly translucent. His mouth parts open in awe of the amazing creature in front of him, not afraid as it moves closer.

" _What is your name child?_ " He hears softly in his head, the fox's mouth not moving at all, proving to him that it was only in his head.

"Hawwy" he whispers back, wincing slightly as his bruised jaw is aggravated from the movement.

The blue eyes note the flinch, narrowing slightly before finally reaching the young boy. The fox is larger than a normal red fox, towering over the boy who seems to be only skin and bone and much too small.

" _Harry,_ " the fox starts, its blue eyes holding the green of the boy ensuring that he cannot look away, " _I have been searching for one such as you for a long time_."

Harry is hypnotized by the eyes and the soft voice in his head, he has never heard someone speak so gently to him before. "Sewtin.. Hawwy?" he questions, confused.

" _Yes, for a very long time. I can be quite picky you see, though I see much greatness and potential within you, Young Harry_ " the fox answers, its nose almost touching that of the boy's, " _so it is you that I choose to grant my gift._ "

The blue eyes of the fox seem to ignite, swirling and making everything outside of the fox and Harry drown out. 

" _Do you accept my gift, Young Harry?_ "

"Hawwy don't get gifs, fweaks don't desewve em'," Harry states.

The fox's eyes narrow, the swirling blue seeming to alight in flames at the words. " _That is not true, you are not a freak for one, and I decide who is worthy of my gift, and that is only you._ "

Harry is unable to blink as it would involve looking away even for a moment, even though the response completely surprises him. "Oh, 'kay then. If yowe suwe."

The fox's eyes seem to swirl faster, making Harry a little dizzy. " _Sure every moment more, now take a deep breath, this may feel strange at first but do not worry. From now on we will be one._ "

Harry doesn't fully understand what the fox is talking about, but anybody who speaks so gently and hasn't even hurt him after talking with him seems good enough in his mind. Harry takes as deep a breath as he can with his still hurt ribs, and then tenses up as the blue eyes of the fox swirls so fast and seems to grow larger and larger. Consuming Harry's senses entirely, before it reaches to a point where Harry can't help but close his eyes to brace himself from the overwhelming sense of something climbing within and merging with Harry's entire essence. Harry starts feeling a warmth, gentle but all consuming, making his body feel lighter but heavier than ever. Before finally, everything settles, and Harry can no longer feel a difference between himself and whatever had merged with him. They were now one.

Harry blinks his eyes open, for what felt like hours was only just a few minutes. He notices that, though he is still in pain, it doesn't seem to be as bad as it was before. His breathing coming a little easier now. 

He stares down at his dirt covered hands, confused but relishing in the sense of comfort brought by the warmth. He feels like his whole body is humming, right underneath the skin.

"Oi boy, you better not be wasting time out there!" Uncle Vernon yells out from the backdoor, breaking the calm inside of Harry, "I'll be expecting dinner soon Freak" Uncle Vernon finishes, turning back inside with a slam.

Harry is now tensed again, quickly dismissing all that happened to think upon later, completing his Aunt Petunia's garden before quickly patting off any dirt so as not to track it inside. He learnt that lesson when he was 3, and he is twice that age now so should know better. Then rushes into the house to start on the roast dinner that his Uncle is expecting to be done within the hour. 

He doesn't make dinner in time. Two minutes over than expected. So foolish. To get caught up in the strange creature, offering him gift. So stupid, Harry thinks as he curls up on the kitchen floor, listening to the sounds of eating going on behind him. His Uncle had pushed him down and kicked him repeatedly, bring back the pain that had left before. Now back with a vengeance and added with pain in his head from being slammed into the cupboards and tiled floor. So stupid. He's six, he should know better by now. He can't take more of this, each beating now takes more and more out of him and longer to heal.

His slight whimpering catches the attention of his Uncle, now finished with dinner, stomping over picking Harry up by his shirt and dragging him down the hall and towards his cupboard under the stairs. "Enough out of you boy, your incessant whining ain't gonna help ya. If my show wasn't on soon I'd give you the punishment you deserve. It'll have to wait till tomorrow I suppose."

Harry's eyes widen, catching himself before he whimpers again. His Uncle throwing him into the cupboard before slamming the door and shutting the grate. Leaving Harry in total darkness. It creeps into him, only the sound of his heavy breathing as his eyes dart around frantically. He hates the dark. 

Another punishment. Tomorrow. Probably even worse than the ones today. Harry doesn't think he'll be healed enough for that. Tears stream down his face, as he pulls his bony legs up to his chest, curling into a tight ball and trying to ignore that he is all alone and in the swallowing abyss of darkness.

Harry stays like that for hours, only disrupted by the thumping of everyone going up the stairs, the slight dusting his hair gets as his cousin stomps extra hard. He stays awake, too frightened and too sore to even think about sleeping. He can't chance having a nightmare and making noise.

Slowly he comes aware of a slight pulsing in his head, the same warmth as before in the garden is slowly swirling inside of him again. Dulling the pain, though he knows it'll be waiting for him later. His breathing has turned into a slight rattle, jarring his ribs as he brings his head up.  
Watching in amazement as blue light slowly comes into focus and then the door to his cupboard opens, Harry doesn't know what to think. Or do.

Not until a buzzing in his ear, the gentle voice from before is whispering. Getting louder and louder, before it snaps into meaning. " _Run, Young Harry. Get away from this place, go outside. You'll be much safer out there, I don't know why but I can't help you much in this house, so you need to get up. Run._ "

The last word jolts Harry into motion. He doesn't know how the door is open, but he agrees that staying in this place is much worse than anything outside. No matter what his Uncle and Aunt have said about dangerous people. He unfolds his legs and slowly creeps into the hall, hardly even breathing in case the noise would wake anyone up. Slowly opening the front door, the moon lights the streets up, and Harry doesn't even hesitate nor looks back once. As soon as the door is open wide enough for his slight body, he moves outside, closing it gently then quickly running as far from the house as possible. No matter that he has no shoes and small rocks dig into his vulnerable feet, or that he only has on over-sized pants and a thin shirt on that does nothing to stave off the cold. He runs. 

He runs so far that he no longer recognizes any streets or houses. And then he slows a small bit to catch his breathe, not noticing the small puddle on the path in front of him. He slips. Twisting his ankle with a crunch and landing on his outstretched arms with a loud smack.

A small cry leaves his mouth before he can help it. He can feel a slow trickle of blood starting to go down his arms as he tries to sit up. His ankle hurts so much now, and his ribs are stabbing every time he breathes. He starts to cry, so exhausted and scared but so unbelievably relieved to be out of that house. He starts to sob, releasing all the pent up emotion that he has had to hold back for so long. Never allowed to cry. Never having any type of positive emotion. 

Harry is soon so overwhelmed by things that he wasn't able to feel before. Remembering all the pain he had to endure all alone. He is so caught up he doesn't notice any of the changes starting to occur with his body. Though he does notice the gentle voice within his head return.

His sobs have turned to sniffles now, though tears are still streaming down his face. " _Young Harry, it is going to be okay. You are now free, and I am now able to help you freely. I have given you the this gift, and you are now free to access this power. Go towards the forest now Young Harry, I'll guide you as much as I can. To somewhere you that will help you._ "

Harry nods slightly, still sniffling slightly, rubbings his eyes and nose across his sleeve to clean up the mess as much as he can. He slowly tries to get up, his sore ankle making him limp. But the pain is manageable, he has had worse than that after all. He heads towards the direction that he senses he is being guided towards.

He falters slightly though when he feels a soft brush of something across his leg. He looks down and sees a tail. A tail attached to him. Blinking in confusion, Harry notices something else. Every slight noise is making his hair on his head twitch. Bringing his hands up to feel the top of his head, he feels two soft appendages. Ears. He has ears on the top of his head. His tail brushes against his leg again. It is so soft, his tail and the ears on his head, so incredibly soft. He gently rubs his ears with his fingers to spread the softness of them along his fingers. A gentle rumble forms in his chest, the rubbing helps calm him so much. That feels really good, he thinks to himself.

He starts walking again, still limping, and still rubbing his ears. He notices his tail is gently swaying from side to side, disturbing the dirt and leaves behind him as he makes his way onto grass that leads towards a forest. Though he doesn't notice that this is covering any tracks his feet make. Obscuring any evidence of where he is going.

As he fully enters the forest, Harry thanks the gentle voice. Telling it that this is the best gift anyone could ever get.


	2. Little Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of my history essay, I can adult I swear.  
> But don't expect this frequent updating all the time. Usually depends on how much I procrastinate.  
> Enjoy.

Black boots made there way through the forest at a sedate pace, crinkling leaves beneath them and snapping small twigs. A long black robe brushed gently through the air, just above the forest ground to avoid getting dirt on them as much as possible. The owner abruptly stopped and crouched down to the ground to gently pick some herbs, placing them within the basket the man carries with him. Standing back up, the man all in black, brushes a few strands of his long black hair behind his hair that have managed to escape the loose ponytail.

The man enjoys these calm days. Where he can walk through one of the forests he frequents, gathering ingredients for his stock of potions while he checks the safety of the creatures that live among the trees. 

Taking a deep breath of the crisp, clean air, Severus Snape continues on his way. Taking note that a gentle shower would be crossing over the area in a few hours. Long enough for him to gather a few things by the river and make his way home in time for tea. 

As he leaves the gathering of trees and to the edge of the river, he notices a small figure drinking from it. Their head is bent down close to the water so he can't see their face. What he can see is covered in dirt, the thin rags of cloth they were streaked with dirt with patches crackling with dried mud. The parts of skin he can see are covered in scratches and bruises, the ankle of one foot is the worst of the injuries he can see. Swollen and red. 

Severus would assume this was an ordinary small child, if it weren't for the bushy, brown tail sticking up in the air and waving side to side gently. 

As he takes another step forward, the gentle crunch of leaves underneath causes the child's head to snap up. The tail bristling and now motionless. The child spins around, standing as much as they can with their injured ankle. A low rumble leaves their throat and fangs are bared in warning to Severus to stay back.

Blinking as he takes this incredibly small child in, noting the messy black hair with leaves and twigs tangled within it and the two furred ears atop of their head. Severus places the basket of ingredients down, before baring his hands palms out to show he doesn't intend any harm. Making sure to keep all of his movements slow and non-threatening.

The child's eyes seem to glow a swirling blue, the rumble rising in volume as Severus takes a step forward again.

Severus makes sure to maintain eye contact as he speaks in low voice, "I mean you no harm. My name is Severus, this forest is one that I protect and all that dwell here. You are injured, and I can help. May I help?"

The child blinks, their ears flicking up and around at the sound of his voice, their whole head moving as they sniff the air. The rumble falls away, and though they nod in acceptance, their fangs are still shown by an upturned lip. Clearly willing to accept help, but still worry and willing to attack if Severus does something wrong.

Nodding once, Severus makes his way over. Slow enough not to startle, but not enough to give the child time to change their mind. He takes note that the blue of their eyes do not glow as much as before, seeming to dull slightly to an almost turquoise colour. Interesting. 

Close enough to the child now that he could reach and touch if he needed to, he pulls his wand out from his sleeve and waves it around. Casting a quick surface diagnostic scan, a full one would need to be done but would take far too much time. And though the child is allowing this, Severus needs to gain trust before he can help that much.

The child draws their eyebrows together, eyes widening and never breaking from the wand. Their eyes dull further, almost to a green colour now. Their face relaxes into a look of curiosity, no longer bearing fangs, and looking more like a child now. Their tail starts to slowly move side to side.

Severus glances at the results, the child has many scratches, bruises a fractured ankle, fracture ribs and a small concussion. Troubling, but not too serious. He casts a few spells the ensure the ribs don't shift too much is all he can do within the forest. He needs to take the child to his home and give him a few potions in his lab, he doesn't usually bring things for humans with him when patrolling the forest.

Humming slightly, garnering the attention of the child. Their ears flicking again, eyes leaving his wand and focusing in on his chest curiously. "I've done what I can out here, but I need to bring you to my home to help further. Do you want to come with me?" He questions, putting his wand away.

The child frowns slightly, eyes briefly flickering blue again while sniffing at Severus, leaning forwards and almost pressing their nose against his chest.

Severus doesn't move, eyebrow raised curiously as he wonders what exactly this child is. And how they got within this forest. They're clearly magically in someway, only those with magic can enter within this forest.

The child leans back, eyes now a deep green colour that widen in shock before jerking up to stare up at Severus in confusion. The colour is familiar to Severus, but he only briefly notes this before he is shocked as the child clambers into his lap curls one arm around his neck.

Blinking in confusion, Severus huffs slightly in amusement. Before the feeling of gentle shocks start to crawl along his neck where his skin touches the child's bared arm. 

Oh. How curious. Severus thinks, curling his arm around the child to draw them closer to himself and in a more secure hold. Taking a deep breath in, Severus takes note of the child's scent closely for the first time. 

Mate.

Glancing down at the child in his arms, Severus watches in curiosity as the tail and ears disappear from the child. Humming, he takes another deep breath of his little mate. Finally realizing what creature they are. 

A Kitsune. The child has merged with a fox spirit. Severus hasn't heard of someone being chosen by a Kitsune in a very long time.

His little mate is a curious one.

"Come, Little Fox. Let's get home, it's going to rain soon." Severus mutters gently within the child's now human ear. Standing up and walking back towards home, picking up his basket as he enters the trees.

The child shivers gently, trying to burrow closer in Severus' chest. Severus brings his long robes around to protect the child from the cold as much as he can. 

On top of the injuries that Severus has seen, he can tell that his little mate is extremely thin. And knowing that Kitsune usually only choose those who need them the most, makes Severus's black eyes glint as he vows to find out what happened to his little mate and find those who have hurt him. 


End file.
